Rise of the Lunar Knight
by Final Master X2
Summary: AU to Dark Wish. The Mystic Mother interfered with the Tribunal's decision to revers the wish Imperious made and because of this the Rangers are utterly destroyed. Now 1000 years later a knight rises to undo the mistakes of the past and set the world right again but can he do that while being part of a group that enforces the rule of darkness? T for minor gore and suggestive secens


**Hey Guys FMX2 here. So this idea came about while I was watching Dark Wish Part 3 today and I thought I could turn it into a good story. any way there is a bit of a gore scene here that is marked so skip it if you don't like gore. **

* * *

Prologue

And so it Ends…

The former Mystic Power Rangers stood together watching as Toby was getting dragged away by Styxoids and Hidiacs.

"Magic or no magic I'm not going to just stand here and watch this," Nick said rushing forwards and grabbing a Hidiac and throwing it off of Toby. This spurred the other rangers to also attack. And as they fought the Tribunal of Magic watched them. As Necrolai prepared to destroy the rangers the Tribunal was preparing to revers Imperious' wish a figure appears before them. The Tribunal gasped recognizing the Mystic Mother before them, the only being above them.

"I am sorry but I must prevent you from reversing this wish at this present moment," the Mystic Mother told them much to their shock.

"But Mystic Mother why?" The White Figure asked her. The Mother at them and sighed.

"Because I have seen that even though the rangers will reseal the master a much greater threat will rise that they cannot handle and will perish," the Tribunal again looked shocked at this. "However there is a warrior who will be born from this wish that would have the power to overcome that threat."

"But Mystic Mother, if this wish is not reversed than this new threat won't come to pass anyway," The Black Figure said.

"Maybe but either way I must prevent you from reversing this wish at the present time." And with this the Mystic Mother stripped the Tribunal of their ability to reverse the wish. "I truly am Sorry." And as she said this she faded from sight and so did the Tribunal. Back in Briarwood Necrolai unleashes her attack sending the rangers flying back. As she watched tem, blood leaking from various wounds they had incurred during their fight, she laughed at them and sent attack after attack at them mutilating their bodies further and further.

**WARNING DO NOT READ THIS SECTION IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE! SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLDED SECTION.**

By the end of it Nick had lost both of his legs and his spine was jutting out of his back while his head was twisted at an unnatural angle, blood leaking from his eyes and mouth, Chip was but a torso that had been ripped open with his ribs splayed wide muscle and flesh hanging from them with his still beating heart visible for all to see, Xander was missing his right arm and his left leg as well as half of his face revealing a caved in skull that leaked brain matter and blood all down his face into the gaping hole where his heart had been, Vida was the least mutilated with her only major visible wound being the loss of her left arm however the inside of her body was very heavily damaged with her ribs piercing her lungs and heart as well as her brain matter being leaked out of her ears and nose, Madison was the only one still alive after all of it, she had lost only one leg but like her sister suffered intense internal damage her stomach had been ripped open by one of Necrolai's attacks causing her stomach acid to begin to eat away at her organs as she lay in a pool of hers and her friends blood.

"So one of you survived that onslaught of mine, very impressive girl." Necrolai said standing over Madison. Madison knowing she was going to die very soon amassed her remaining strength for one last insult at Necrolai. She spit at Necrolai, her saliva containing a mix of blood and pure stomach acid burring the inside of her mouth. But this had the desired effect of also burning Necrolai. "You filthy human scum!" Necrolai screamed stomping on Madison's head causing blood and brain matter to splatter around.

**YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ IF YOU SKIPPED THE PERVIOUS SCENE**

"Clean up this mess and then memorialize what's left I want all of the legions of darkness to remember this day forever!" Necrolai ordered and then began to laugh manically. The Styxoids and Hidiacs quickly got to work and cleaned up the area before taking the bodies away to preserve the moment for ever. And so ended the Power Rangers Mystic Force but as it always is endings are simply new beginnings

* * *

**Alright so that ends the Prologue of Rise of the Lunar Knight I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything. Also anyone who has read my story An Orphan Ranger please note I have taken it down but I'm working to re-write it and put it back up so just bear with me for a while here okay? **

**Well FMX2 signing off SEE YA!**


End file.
